goblinkeeperfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
GoblinKeeper/Vengeance
A large portion of the Tutorial is also known as the Vengeance Quest. Here, Overlords are introduced to many of the basic aspects of the game from spawning Creatures, collecting Resources, Researching Technologies, building Rooms, Crafting Furniture, and attacking enemies. The Vengeance Quest concludes after the Overlord's successful invasion of the Nemesis. The Tutorial and Vengeance Quests include: Welcome Overlord! 'Quest Description/Story Text:' We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival, Overlord! It may not look like much right now, but this is your Underworld sanctuary. Soon, you shall transform this place into a dungeon fortress to be feared by all those who live both above and below the surface. I will teach you how. 'Requirements:' Use the mouse to move your view three times Completion Text: It looks like you are getting the feel for navigating your dungeon, Overlord. Now onto the next task at hand. Reward: 25 Gold 30 Experience Catching some ZZZs Quest Description/Story Text: The Den provides a place for Goblins, Orcs, Warlocks, and Ogres to rest. Let's build them one. Requirements: Build a den in the highlighted area. Completion Text: Your creatures can now sleep soundly after a busy day of toiling in servitude to you. Reward: 50 Gold 50 Food 30 Experience Pretty Up the Place Quest Description/Story Text: We need to spruce our Den up. Upgrading your Rooms provides bonuses as well as increases the variety of Furniture you can place within them. Requirements: Upgrade the Den to Level 2 Completion Text: Well done! Now that Den is looking like a good place for your creatures to unwind. You can review Rooms by clicking on the "Room Manager" tab. Reward: 100 Gold 30 Experience Goblin Needs Food...Badly Quest Description/Story Text: Farms produce food which is necessary to keep your creatures happy. The larger the Farm, the faster food is produced. Let us get some dinner on the table. Requirements: Build a Farm in the highlighted area. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Food 30 Experience All Work And No Play Quest Description/Story Text: Time to build a place for your creatures to eat. The Tavern stores Food grown in the Farm. The larger the Tavern, the more Food you can store. Click on food as it grows in the Farm and your goblins will deliver it to the Tavern. Requirements: Build a Tavern in the highlighted area. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Gold 1 Warlock Bed 30 Experience Interior Decorating Quest Description/Story Text: Every creature has its favorite resting place. Placing the appropriate resting place Furniture will attract one creature of that type. Use the Warlock Bed I just gave you. Requirements: Place Warlock bed in the Den. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Gold 30 Experience Hit The Books Quest Description/Story Text: The Library is where your Warlocks conduct their research. Collect research generated in the Library to learn new technologies. Requirements: Build four Library tiles together anywhere. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Research 30 Experience Make 'Em Earn Their Keep Quest Description/Story Text: Goblins can mine Gold to pay your creatures. Gold will accumulate within the Vault, but the Gold must be picked up before it can be used. Requirements: Activate the Gold Mine. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Iron 30 Experience Just Another Day In The Mines Quest Description/Story Text: The Mine gathers the resources that your Goblins dig. You will need to collect these resources by clicking on them in order to put them to use. Requirements: Build Mines in the Highlighted areas. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Iron 30 Experience A Hard Day's Work Quest Description/Story Text: Instruct your Goblins to mine Iron and Crystal. They will spread their efforts among all of your active mines up to three Goblins each. Should you need to increase production of a resource, you can deactivate a mine you do not need. Requirements: Activate the Iron and Crystal Mines. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Iron 300 Crystal 30 Experience Teach A Goblin To Craft Quest Description/Story Text: The "Crafting" tab on the side bar enables you to create your own furniture. Attract and additional Warlock by crafting and placing another Warlock Bed. Requirements: Craft a Warlock Bed. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Gold 30 Experience Learning New Things Quest Description/Story Text: Click on the "Research Technology" tab on the side bar to open the Research Technologies window. Technologies grant numerous benefits such as the ability to attract new Creatures and to craft new Furniture. Requirements: Learn the Arcane Studies technology. Completion Text: Reward: 200 Gold 70 Experience 100 Iron Crystal 100 Another Farming Game? Quest Description/Story Text: The more creatures you attract, the higher the demand on food. Now is a good time to increase food production. You can increase the rate of food generation by either increasing the size of the Farm, or upgrading it. Let us upgrade the Farm to Level 2. You can always increase its size later whenever you see fit. Requirements: Upgrade your Farm to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Food 50 Crystal 100 Experience More Things to Do Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Click on the "All Active Quests" tab. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Gold 100 Experience Piggy Bank Quest Description/Story Text: The Vault is not only the place where gold collects, it is also the heart of your dungeon. The Vault can never be increased in size, but it can still be upgraded. Upgrading the Vault provides you with a continual supply of experience generation. This experience increases your level, which in turn, enables you to control more dungeons. Focus on upgrading your Vault quickly if you have an eye on rapid expansion! Requirements: Upgrade your Vault to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 200 Gold 100 Iron 100 Experience A Fancier Floor Quest Description/Story Text: A four tile, Level 1 Library can only support one Warlock researcher. If you select "Details" by clicking on the Library, you can see how many researchers your Library can support. Upgrade the Library to support more Warlocks. Requirements: Upgrade your Library to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 200 Crystal 7 Dungeon Marks 700 Experience Meeting New Friends Quest Description/Story Text: It is fine to have your mines full of industrious Goblins and your Libraries bustling with researching Warlocks, but you certainly could use a greater variety of minions. Your next creature should be an Orc. What he lacks in the ability to mine or research, he makes up for his ability to take damage. Orcs will likely encompass the front lines of your attacks on the surface dwellers and enemy Overlords. Requirements: Learn Creature Affinity. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Iron 100 Experience Grunt Work Quest Description/Story Text: Now that you have learned the knowledge necessary to control Orcs, you need to give them a cozy place in which to rest. Do this by crafting a Coarse Mat. Perhaps they are not exactly "cozy" to most, but, trust me, Orcs like them just fine! Requirements: Place a Coarse Mat in your Den. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Iron 100 Food 150 Experience Digging out the Mine Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Build a total of 12 Mine tiles. . Completion Text: Reward: 200 Iron 200 Experience Another Bookworm Quest Description/Story Text: More Warlocks mean faster research generation. At this stage, Overlord, I believe we could use yet another researcher. Let us entice another to join your empire by placing yet another Warlock Bed. Requirements: Place 3 total Warlock Beds in your Den. Completion Text: Reward: 300 Gold 20 Experience Making Some Room Quest Description/Story Text: You can also increase the Warlock capacity of your Library by adding more tiles. Every 4 tiles will allow for another researcher. Requirements: Increase the size of your Library to 8 tiles. Completion Text: Reward: 300 Crystal 30 Experience A Place To Store It All Quest Description/Story Text: As your Goblins dutifully collect resources, you will undoubtedly need to expand your storage capacity to hold it. You can do this by building a Storage Room. The bigger you make the room and the more you upgrade it, the larger quantity of goods it can store. You can see your current Storage Room capacity, by clicking on the "Storage" tab. Notice that you receive a base capacity of 1000 even with no Storage Room. Requirements: Build and Upgrade a Storage Room to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 300 Iron 300 Crystal 25 Research 600 Experience Learning The Basics Quest Description/Story Text: It is time to increase your building options. We shall do this by learning the Mechanical Essentials technology. Requirements: Learn Mechanical Essentials. Completion Text: Reward: 400 Gold 20 Experience Expanding the Homestead Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Build a total of 6 Farm tiles Completion Text: Reward: 200 Iron 200 Experience Dungeon Handyman Quest Description/Story Text: Having learned Mechanical Essentials, you can now build a Workshop. The Workshop is your primary room for constructing a wide variety of furniture. In addition to having the correct technology to craft an item, you often need to have a minimum level of a Workshop in the dungeon where it is to be crafted. Requirements: Build and Upgrade a Workshop to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 500 Gold 400 Experience Never Too Much Storage Quest Description/Story Text: As you upgrade rooms to to higher levels and build more advanced furniture, the resource costs for them will increase significantly. In order to begin our construction of Level 3 rooms, we could use even more storage space. Therefore, a logical place to begin with Level 3 upgrades is with the Storage Room. Requirements: Upgrade your Storage Room to Level 3. Completion Text: Reward: 500 Gold 500 Iron 900 Experience There are Those Who Would Call Me... ? Quest Description/Story Text: A Requirements: Rename your Overlord. Completion Text: Reward: 200 Iron 100 Experience A Table for the Tavern Quest Description/Story Text: A Requirements: Upgrade your Tavern to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 300 Iron 300 Experience Comfort At Its Finest Quest Description/Story Text: Now that you have an upgraded Storage Room, it is time to upgrade your Den to Level 3. The extravagance of the Level 3 Den attracts and additional Goblin as well as opens up the ability to place higher quality furniture and build new rooms. Requirements: Upgrade your Den to Level 3. Completion Text: Reward: 500 Iron 50 Research 900 Experience Getting in Shape Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Learn the Combat Training technology. Completion Text: Reward: 50 Research 300 Gold 400 Experience Buff You Up Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Build a Proving Ground. Upgrade a Proving Ground to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 600 Iron Experience Ding! Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Train an Orc to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 300 Food 300 Gold 400 Experience Three's a Crowd Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Train a total of three Orcs to Level 2. Completion Text: Reward: 400 Gold 900 Experience Expand Your Horizons Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Go to the Overworld. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Gold 200 Experience Return to Dungeon Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Go back to your Dungeon. Completion Text: Reward: 25 Research 300 Experience Vengeance Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Raid your Nemesis. Completion Text: Reward: 100 Research 750 Gold 1500 Experience Member Quest Description/Story Text: Requirements: Become a member. Completion Text: Reward: 500 Gold 100 Experience Category:Goblin Keeper Wiki